Delcaracion bajo la Luna llena
by gomei
Summary: Recordando crimenes del pasado, Horo nostalgico y Ren preocupado...Ambos bajo la luz de luna llena ¿que pasara?


Mei: Hii! etto..soi mei owo i este fic lo hicimos cn la go-chan (eso es un poco obvio la cuenta es de ambas xx) i...noc leeanlo i mmas les vale ke les guste porque o sino oó..xDuU era broma bueno disfrutenlo nn

Go-Chan: ya que la introduccion de mei es algo expedita yo les hablo mas del fic x3es un Horoxren medio angust xOx es el ultimo que hicimos y bueno... no tiene lemon ¬¬ asi que si son menores de edad leanlo no mas ewé creo que lo hicimos de madrugada(Mei: de hecho fue asi xDuU) y no estabamos en total consiencia de los que escribiamos (por lo menos yo xP) lean nuestros otros fics :3 (Mei: pero..no tenemos otros...bueh cuando tengamos los leen nwn)

* * *

Declaración bajo la luna llena

Ren estaba sentado por ahí, pensando en dios sabe que cosas y lo vio acercársele, varios escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo, el chico se veía sexy, venia saliendo de las aguas termales, por lo que estaba un poco colorado y despeinado...

Ren no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver a ese chico tan lindo, tan sexy, no sabia desde cuando estaba sintiendo cosas por aquel chico, por aquel ainú, por aquel baka, para el SU baka.

Era extraño; luego de pelear, golpearse, insultarse, ahora lo que mas quería era abrazarlo, besarlo. Si era extraño lo que aquel peliazulado producía en su mente, no saben cuantas cosas pasaban por su mente cuando justo ahora se sentaba a su lado como si nada.

Parecía tan tranquilo, miraba su rostro, quería quedarse así siempre, pero no se podía, y se preguntaba¿porque rayos no podía detener el tiempo?, por el momento solo quería disfrutar, sin peleas, solo estando así los dos juntos y solos...

Esta vez no le molestaba el silencio, como otras veces que le parecía molesto...

solo ver su rostro así le hacia sentir paz, tranquilidad, era genial estar así sin preocuparse de que los vieran, aunque a Horo no le importara. Se quedaron mirando por un largo rato, solo los acompañaba la luna, pues era muy tarde.

El silencio comenzaba a molestarle, mejor dicho..a incomodarle, quería hablar con Horo, pero no quería que todo terminara en una pelea, y el perfectamente sabia que si rompía el silencio eso pasaría..,prefería estar así, los 2 sentados mirando la hermosa luna llena.

Pero parecía que ese no era su destino...

-es muy bella no?-

Horo le hablaba muy bajito, cosa rara en el, le respondió de igual manera

-si.. sobre todo hoy que esta llena-

-la luna llena siempre me ha traído nostalgia-

Horo había estado muy pensativo todo ese tiempo, y se le veía algo nostálgico, a Ren le intrigaba mucho saber que era lo que le sucedía a su queridísimo ainú.

-nostalgia..?-

-si. me recuerda cosas que pasaron hace mucho-

-cosas..? que tipo de cosas?-

-cosas... hechos, creí haberlos olvidado, pero no. siempre al ver la luna me atormentan.

-Horo...-

Quería saber que le pasaba, le intrigaba bastante, pero Ren no era una persona imprudente, además no quería que la melancolía de Horo aumentara, pero como detener la intriga que le carcomía por dentro?..

Quería saberlo y así poder ayudarlo, pero era difícil ser ahora lo que en su vida había sido, no quería parecer demasiado interesado en lo que el sintiera, pero que podía hacer? Horo necesitaba una ayudita para desahogarse

-puedes confiar en mi

- lo sé... veras... justo bajo esta misma luna, cuando yo era solo un niño me separaron de mis padres, los asesinaron.. y solo con ver la belleza de la luna recuerdo la crueldad de los actos cometidos esa noche, de la tristeza de mi corazón y la soledad que me invadía en ese momento, lo que contrasta totalmente con mi "ahora". Gracias por estar a mi lado.-

Siento enormes ganas de abrazarlo...pero no puedo..rayos a veces me gustaría poder dejar mi orgullo atrás...

-estoy cuando e necesites...

-es raro oír eso de tu parte-

-hmm..acaso no puedo darte mi apoyo? ¬¬

-Claro que si, pero desde cuando tan simpático?-

Ahí iban de nuevo... a pelear como siempre, lo impediría de alguna manera... no se ocurría nada... rayos que tan difícil podía ser

Pero de repente se iluminaron sus pensamientos, aunque a primera vista era raro... que bah!

-Ren? qué hac-esmmmmmhhhhmm...-

Repentinamente se besaron, si, en medio de la noche, solo los dos besándose apasionadamente...

No dejaron de besarse hasta que quedaron sin respiración, Ren se puso rojo y miro al suelo, mientras Horo seguía sorprendido por el Beso..

-Horo yo...

Le acaricia el cabello y le sonríe amablemente.

-gracias... ahora cada vez que vea la luna me acordare de esto..-

y le siguió besando...

* * *

Mei: Bueno...según iop...pareciera que fuera a continuar..pero no es asi oo no nos queremos estresar pensando (sii..uno se estresa i mucho TT) espero que les haya gustado n-n (mas les vale o0ó) i reviweeeeeen linduu (ia se ke suena raro dejenme ser T-T)w..sigan leyendonos -- (cuando subamos mas fics xDuU) somos variadas..asique no solo subiremos de shaman king..si no que practicamente de too lo que se pueda --...ahora con ustedes palabras de Go-Chan chan chaca chan...suena musica de fondo tocada por mei osea io o-o

Go-Chan: (desde cuando sabes tocar... ese instrumento oo?) en fin.. espero que les haya gustado el fic nn, a mi si òWó, ren es too lindu x33!!!!!(Mei: pero horo lo es mas --) (Go-Chan: menitra!! o0ó)... ugh eso xD como dijo la mei revieewwnos lindo nOn!  
hasta mas leer nwn 


End file.
